


The Rescue

by Tsukuyomi_Ravioli



Category: Black Ops - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But that's hard to believe, Donnie Walsh isn't a jerk, Drabble for schoolwork I did, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It's just me myself and I, Kidnapped, My little Columbian bean, Tavo Rojas needs a hug, The fandom doesn't really exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli/pseuds/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli
Summary: “Do you remember him?” She asked softly, a hand glazing over his back, afraid to touch, afraid he might - she thought he was fragile. Like a mere child. His throat tightened. “Perhaps it’s coming back to you now?”He clung to his legs tighter. “Yes.”ORI take Black Ops characters and write a oneshot about them(Can be read without knowing Black Ops itself)
Relationships: Tavo "Nomad" Rojas & Donnie "Ruin" Walsh
Kudos: 1





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> During classwork I was given a prompt to work with - the title 'The rescue' - using that, I created this oneshot based loosely off of characters from Black Ops and its universe. I thought I may as well place it in my AO3 as a standalone work.
> 
> I have many unpublished works on these two, but due to there being no fandom, it was never in my plans to share them. Shame - this ship, if it had ever taken off, would have been awesome. The whole 'fandom' would have been awesome. Oh well.

His eyelashes twitched, and he furrowed his brows, breaking out into a horrendous, jaw-breaking yawn, feeling his nape stretch with the motion. Bringing his arm up, he attempted to rub at his eyes, however another hand, this time not his own, enclosed over his arm, stopping him from doing so. 

Blinking his eyelids open frantically, he flinched away from the grasp, the person letting him go without any force. He looked up, eyes meeting with what looked to be a doctor, blurred in his hastily-opened eyesight. The lights shone around the woman like she were an angel, however they only worked to blind the confused man who let out a whine, clenching his eyes closed once more. “Could’ve warned a guy.” He slurred out, voice thick and heavy with sleep. “Would’ve been appreciated.” 

“Sorry, Mr…” The girl looked down at her board, eyebrows clenched as she read through it quickly. “Mr. Rojas. I was told to refrain you from touching your face. You suffered quite the head injury. Do you remember anything?” 

His mind throbbed with pain his body seemed to only just be remembering. “No.” He swallowed thickly, glancing away from her and towards the window, where he could just make out some birds nestled among a tree. She coughed softly to gain his attention back, and his thoughts drifted towards her again, alongside his words; “Is that bad?” 

“Not particularly.” She jotted a few things down on her clipboard, but her furrowed eyebrows never left her face. The man felt his heart clench in worry. “Do you know who you are?” She pressed after a moment's silence, the pen ceased from moving. “Or where you’re from?” 

“Uh, I...” Could he? He hammered his brain for an answer, eyes focusing on his hands, which writhered uncomfortably, clenching onto the bedsheets - something, anything! His breath hitched. “I remember someone - uh, Walsh, I think his name was - or last name. I-I think I know him?” 

“Would the first name happen to be ‘Donnie’?” 

His eyes shot up to her face, and it contorted into one of kindness. “Does it ring a bell, Mr. Rojas?” 

“Tavo.” He said quietly; his fingers gripped the sheets a little tighter as his own name fluttered back into his memory. His eyes began filling with tears, the worry seeping around his bones over a man who he could only remember the name of. “My name is Tavo-please, uh- is he-Donnie- is he okay?”

Her piercing blue eyes rocked his very core, and she was shaking her head softly, her blonde hair curling around her cheekbones defeatedly. He let out a sob - Donnie, he was- he was dead? Tavo didn’t even know the man, only his name, but his soul knew him, and he was in pain because of it; hard, heavy, depressing agony. He curled up, bringing his knees to his chest - the sheets shifting slightly with his new posture - and he buried his head into them, feeling the tears soak the fabric. 

“Do you remember him?” She asked softly, a hand glazing over his back, afraid to touch, afraid he might - she thought he was fragile. Like a mere child. His throat tightened. “Perhaps it’s coming back to you now?” 

He clung to his legs tighter. “Yes.” 

He’d been chained up - that was something that would always stick in his memory; having his feet and hands roughly bound together, tight around his skin; too tight - always too tight. He’d been alone in that forsaken place for days - perhaps months even - a mission gone wrong, if he remembered correctly. Tavo Rojas had been part of a corps which helped locate and take down enemy bases; he was usually good at his job; but clearly not this time. They’d been ambushed; his first two men gunned down. He’d tried to hold his own against them, but there were too many, swarding his vision and numbing his skin - too- too many-

“Are you alright?” 

He snapped out of his haze momentarily, smiling shakily up at the concerned doctor. “I’m…” He licked his lips, “I’m okay.” 

“Good.” She smiled, adjusting something off to his right. “If you need me, just press the emergency button, alright hun?” 

He nodded, and she left him to unravel his thoughts. 

Tavo had woken up in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar voice, beckoning him to speak; to answer. He had not, and when he did not comply, he was simply locked away in confinement. No torture, nothing. Just him and his thoughts, alone in a stone-cold room. He’d tried his best; tried hoarding off the impending thoughts of ‘I’m going to die here, aren’t I?’ but slowly, ever so slowly, he began accepting them. But if he were to die here, he wouldn’t go without a fight. 

However as it turned out, struggling was sort of useless. All he managed to do was tighten the chains and drain his energy. The noises of metal crunching together fluttered down the corridor outside, bouncing against the walls, only seeming to drive him crazier. 

His mind, ever the skilled, could tell the difference from each enemy’s footsteps as they walked down the hall, and on whatever day it had been, just as the footfalls started back up again, he realized they were different. Hastened; like they weren’t supposed to be there. His head perked up, and the chains rattled pathetically as he tried to stand up - to move - to do anything to gain the attention of this new human. Tavo had had enough of being alone in the darkness - he wanted to go home. To see his family, his friends. He- 

“Rojas?” Came a whispered voice, and a head popped up by the barred door. His eyes watered, and the soldier struggled more, his energy returning. That was Donnie; his best friend. They’d known each other since they were mere children - him being from Columbia and Donnie being from America. A strong bond that could be broken by no one; they were two, struggling, but happy, children growing up in the system and joining the army together. “Hey, Tavo - let me just-” The doorknob began rattling, and within seconds it was open, and Donnie was at his side, hugging him tightly. Rojas didn’t complain, leaning into his best friend tiredly, feeling the cuffs around his wrists loosen as his friend pick-locked them open. They came free after a moment, and he was roughly hoisted up. He grunted, and Donnie’s eyes shone in sympathy; “Sorry, but we really have to go.” 

They began making their way out of the room and down the corridor, being joined by multiple allies of theirs, flanking them from both sides, guiding them silently. Tavo could barely hold his own weight, leaning heavily on his friend as they strided down the well designed stone hallways. But when just as they took a left turn, the exit in sight, is when it all went wrong. 

Tavo remembered it now. 

There was a grenade, freshly thrown - he’d never know who threw it, but it didn’t matter. One of the men, Tavo thinks his name was Kerk, shouted out, warning them. Donnie’s eyes widened, and he threw them both to the ground, crouching protectively over him as the bomb detonated. They both crashed into the wall, Tavo slamming his head into the stone - and everything turned black.

So he was dead. Tavo shifted in the sheets, bringing a shaky hand up to rest gently on his forehead, wary of the doctor’s instructions even through his misery. “He’s dead...” He choked out, not even bothering to hide the tears. He remembered him now - he remembered everything about him - the childhood games of hide and seek to the days out on the fields; his happy and laidback smile compared to his own, now forever lost in a sea of blood and rubble - "And it's all my fault..."


End file.
